


Gambling

by Lyndis



Series: Vegas AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Care Kink, Coming Untouched, Deal With It, Dirty Talk, Is there something like a care kink?, Lap Sitting, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Well... now there is, gambler!andrew, hooker!neil, neil sits in andrews lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndis/pseuds/Lyndis
Summary: Neil just wanted to earn easy money with a less boring guy. What he got wasn't a quick fuck but feelings and for the first time, the desire for sex.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Vegas AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074182
Comments: 32
Kudos: 269





	Gambling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rory_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_writes/gifts).



> Sometimes, when I want to be explore a Universe I want to create, I start with a oneshot or a single scene. This is the one shot for my planned Las Vegas AU. Don't know if this chapter will ever make the cut into the actual fic, but it was fun writing some PWP for a change.
> 
> There are some unanswered questions in this One Shot, keep in mind, that this is just an experiment for me to look if the story and the characters work ;)
> 
> inspired by this [Tumblr post](https://lyndiscealin.tumblr.com/post/631054923410423808/nakasomethingkun-nickyklose-i-just-really)

_ This _ had to change. In the beginning Neil had thought it was just easy money, but he couldn’t take it anymore.

Andrew Minyard was a nuisance and a problem. In short: He was the first person in Neil’s life he wanted desperately to fuck. And the first one to turn him down even if he paid for him.

_ Just sit in my lap _ , he had told him, when Neil had approached him one night in hopes for an easy deal. It had been a gamble to feel Andrew up, but then again, Vegas was made for exactly that. Dark, broody types could be dangerous or even violent but Neil had been bored of all the suits he hooked up with all the time. He had been in need of a change and that he got.

He thought Andrew just had a kink for cockwarming, but it quickly had turned out to be nothing sexual at all. He had just sat in Andrew’s lap. Both of them fully clothed, while Andrew gambled. Roulette, Poker - never Black Jack. And he never touched Neil beside the sporadic hand around his waist. Not once. And it was fine. Until it wasn’t.

Andrew was kind of amazing. Cool, controlled and  _ caring. _ So fucking  _ caring. _ It had been a few nights until he noticed that ordering him water or the occasional bourbon and asking him if he felt comfortable enough wasn’t just politeness or pretense. When one night Neil’s back hurt like hell, because one of his clients had forced him in some pretty uncomfortable positions earlier Andrew noticed. Neil told him he was fine but Andrew refused to pay him if he wouldn’t tell him where he hurt. Begrudgingly Neil told him fully awaiting some sadistic shit like pressing his thumps in the tense parts of his back or something. Instead Andrew ordered a heat wrap (you get  _ everything _ in the casinos if you just pay enough) and an extra chair. So Neil had spent the night with only his legs over Andrew’s lap while the heat took care of the tension.

That had probably been the moment Neil kind of fell for Andrew. No one treated a  _ hooker _ like this. No one. Except Andrew.

From there on out every night had been pleasurably torturous, because Andrew wouldn’t fuck him. He tried even offering him a night for free, but he refused.  _ Refused! _

Neil had never really wanted to sleep with someone. It was his job, he was able to pay for food with the money, but that was it. So now that there was someone he was interested in, he wouldn’t stop until he had him.

So tonight he would change their dynamic.

“I could be so good for you”, he whispered in Andrew’s ear. He still wasn’t allowed to touch him, just drape an arm over his shoulders for balance. But he was allowed to talk.

Andrew played Texas Hold’em tonight, so he had to keep his literal poker face up. Perfect for some dirty talk.

“I know you like to  _ push _ . So what would it be? The bed or the wall?” Andrew, of course, didn’t react but Neil was just getting started.

“I think the wall. Directly against the door, because you can’t wait to have me. I would be  _ so _ compliant. I would raise my arms over my head so you could hold me. You are in charge, I will follow your every word. What do you want, Andrew?”

His target, of course, didn’t react, but he could hear his breath hitch ever so slightly. He was on the right way then.

“You want me to hold still?”, he asked letting his breath ghost over pale skin. “Want me to be good?”

He leaned a tiny bit closer so his lips nearly brushed Andrew’s ear: “You want to know what I want?” He paused shortly just to be dramatic. “I want you to take care of me.”

And  _ oh _ ! That worked. He could feel it under his thighs. A bit of pressure. Andrew was starting to get hard.

“And you would be so good for me. Kissing me hard and punishing. I like it a bit rough. I like to  _ feel _ you. I’m not some delicate, breakable thing. I am wild and desperate and fierce. And you would give me what I need. Shoving me against the door, giving me what I  _ need. _ It feels so good, Andrew.”

He let his hot breath dance around Andrew’s ear while his client just played like nothing was going on. Neil was astounded by that show of sheer willpower because he could  _ feel _ him. Andrew was fully hard already but he didn’t even blush, didn’t flinch, didn’t even grip his cards harder. His breath was as even, as could be. Perfect poker face and Neil never experienced something hotter in his life.

“Take care of me, Andrew”, he breathed. Getting hard, too. It wasn’t easy to not touch Andrew, not card a hand through his hair or touching the skin of his neck. “I need it so bad. I need your hands on me. I need your mouth on me.”

He could feel Andrew’s cock twitch against him.

“I would undress for you, wouldn’t touch you. The fabric of your clothes on my naked skin would feel good. I would feel small, not in control because you are, but I would feel protected. I know you would take good care of me. And I would be loud for you. Do you like that? When I show you how good it feels for me? How good you are for me?”

He moaned softly at the image. Him lying on a bed, Andrew over him, clothes not even disheveled. Andrews rough jeans against him, Neil’s hands still over his head while Andrew kissed and bit his way all over his body.

“It feels so good. Don’t stop. Never stop. Do to me what you want, what feels good for you. I want you to feel good, too. I would give you anything. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, because you are good. Because I know I am in good hands. I’m so relaxed under you, squirming because I can’t get enough from you.”

His breath was faster than it should be, while Andrew still showed no sign of anything, except for his rock hard cock. While Neil had problems keeping his voice down, so no one could hear.

“What is it you want? Want to suck me? Finger me?  _ Fuck me _ ? Want to claim me? Let me be yours? I can be good for you. Follow all your rules. Make me yours, Andrew. Let  _ me _ take care of  _ you _ .”

Neil didn’t move because it was to near bordering on  _ touching _ if he would wriggle now, but he didn’t have to. Andrew let out one shuddering breath, just one, but Neil  _ knew. _ He knew Andrew just came in his pants, without being touched, without even fidgeting a tiny bit. Just one shuddering breath.

Neil grinned, fully satisfied. “Thank you.”, he whispered. “You were amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [@lyndiscealin](https://lyndiscealin.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3  
> Tell me if this experiment did work!


End file.
